Happy Holidays!
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: This is a two-chaptered story. The first chapter is a Christmas Theme while the second one is a New Years Theme. Summaries are on the first page. Read and Review!
1. Summaries

**SUMMARIES:**

Chapter 1:** Kurisumasu Omedetou!**

- Len is not a person for fun and games. And Christmas only meant nothing to him. He learns to love and wait for Christmas as the girl he loves celebrated her Christmas with him.

Chapter 2: **Akemashitte Omedetou!**

- Len expected that this New year will be the same like last Christmas. But then he saw Kahoko in an amusement park with, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. What truths would Len find out?

**Kurisumasu Omedetou** - _Merry Christmas_

**Akemashitte Omedetou** - _Happy New Year _


	2. Chapter 1: Kurisumasu Omedetou!

**A/N: Hi! Merry Christmas everyone! This is a special Christmas story that me and my best friend thought of :D please read and review! onegai?**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own La Corda D'oro/ The Golden Strings/ Kin'iro no Koruda or whatever the name of this anime in other languages.

* * *

_title:_** KURISUMASU OMEDETOU!**

"Again." Len coldly ordered. "How many times are you gonna repeat the same mistake?"

Kahoko pouted. "My shoulder is aching already. Can we at least take a break?"

"No. Again. How are you gonna improve if you just keep on complaining?"

"But…" she sighed in defeat as she continued practicing her violin playing like what her tutor, Len Tsukimori, told her.

He fixed his eyes on her, trying to examine if she'll improve even the slightest. But instead, a thought entered his mind.

"_Everyone knows that I'm a busy person, never wanted to be disturbed. I'm not a person who wants to waste time on senseless things, yet, I offered myself to teach a person like her in her violin practices. Why? Though I can just escape from what we've agreed and just mind my own. But somehow… I can't leave her, not because I promised but it was something else… this same thing has been confusing me ever since, although I'm not sure what it is… Could it be… __**LOVE?**__" _

He snapped out when Kahoko stopped from playing. She smiled at him which made him blush.

He turned around, hiding his blushing face. "You did good this time." He praised, although he didn't paid too much attention to her playing. "Let's stop for now."

"Hai! Thanks, Tsukimori-kun!" they both packed their things to leave.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~At the school grounds~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So I'll see you tomorrow, Tsukimori-kun."

"No, I'll walk you home." Before Kahoko could react, he started walking ahead of her.

She just sighed and walked alongside Len.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~While Walking~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Hey, Tsukimori-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Amou-san and the others organized an overnight party at Fuyuumi-chan's villa this tomorrow Christmas…"

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I was just thinking… Would you like to come?" she asked, poking her fingers.

He looked at her who was looking away, feeling embarrassed. But since it was Kahoko's request, there's no way he could say 'no'.

"Sure. What time?"

She lifted her head to gaze at him.

"Really? Thanks, Tsukimori-kun! Tomorrow 9:00 am at the train station." Kahoko stopped walking as they already reached in front of their gate.

"I'll drop by here tomorrow." He continued walking.

'What? You don't have to—"

"See you, Hino." He cut her off and never looked back at her.

She heaved a deep sigh as she approached their front door only to find out her mother had been standing there all along. She gasps. Her mother was grinning mischievously at her.

"Mom! T-tadaima…"

"Ehh? Isn't that Tsukimori Len-san?"

"Yes he is." She started walking past her mother when she asked another question which made her blush.

"Is he your _Boyfriend_ now?" she turned to her mother with her blushing face.

"NOT A CHANCE!"

"Ehh? Really?" Kahoko ran up as fast as she could to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Tsukimori-kun…? Boyfriend…? No way…" she leaned at the door, crouching as her face was buried in her hands, stopping it from blushing.

"_Don't you like him?" _ Her alter ego spoke in her mind.

"I don't… know…"

"_Is that a yes?"_

"Be quiet!" she stood up and dived to her bed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~The Next Morning~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

"Ohayoo mom… Merry Christmas…!" she walked downstairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Dear! Do you have plans for today?"

"Hai… I'm gonna celebrate this Christmas with my friends…" she yawned.

"You mean with Len-san?" her mother teased.

"What? Mom!" she shouted at her, fully awake.

Her mom chuckled. "Just kidding! Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" she marched towards the bathroom. Another chuckle left her mom's lips.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~1 hour later…~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was nearing 9:00 am. Kahoko had finished preparing everything, even herself. She was inside their kitchen, munching a bun and drinking milk and as well waiting for Len.

Until the doorbell rang. She stood up to answer it when she suddenly heard her mother say; "Kaho, your boyfriend is here!" which made her trip.

"Kaho, are you okay?" her mother asked, looking down on her.

"Yes, I am…" she stood up to approach Len.

"Ohayoo, Tsukimori-kun! Merry Christmas!" she said, rubbing her aching arm.

"Merry Christmas. Are you okay? And what boyfriend is your mother talking about?"

"Oh, sorry about that. She mistook you as my b-boyfriend…" she gulped before completing the word 'boyfriend'

Her mother went near them. "Well? Aren't you two leaving yet?" she pushed Kahoko towards Len. Len held her both arms to gain her balance, while her hands on his chest. She looked up at him as he looked down on her. They both blushed and pulled away when they heard Kaho's mom chuckled.

"We're leaving mom!" she pushed Len outside their gate. Len bowed in front of her mom before Kahoko entirely push him out. "Excuse us." He said.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~While Walking~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kahoko slapped her forehead. "Sorry, Tsukimori-kun."

"About what?"

"About mom…"

"It's okay." He looked at her and noticed her shivering in cold. He took off his scarf and placed it on hers.

"S-sorry and t-thank you… I forgot my own…" she said with a shivering voice. Len nodded saying 'it was all right.'

"_He lent me his scarf… then he'll get cold…" _she secretly smiled. _"Good thing this is the Christmas gift I chose to give him."_ She tightened her hold on her bag, obtaining something special on it.

* * *

Not long after, they arrived at the train station. They were the only ones left being waited.

"Ohayoo minna-san! Kurisumasu Omedetou! I'm sorry if we're late." No one dared to move or speak. Their eyes were all staring at them, probably wondering how she made Len to come with them.

"Am I unwanted here?" Len broke the silence. Ryoutarou approached him.

"It's not that." Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered. "Did she blackmail you or anything?"

Len glared at him. "She didn't."

"Now, now… If Lenny Venny wants to come, then it's much better." Amou said and winked at Len. "Let's go!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~At The Train~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Len was seated beside the window while Kahoko beside him, then Ryoutarou beside Kahoko.

Len stared at the window. The whole outside place was blanketed in pure white snow. All the people passing by were making themselves happy in celebrating Christmas.

"Tch. Why are people making such a big fuss on Christmas?" Len uttered.

"Hm…" Azuma folded his arms in a formal way. "After all, Christmas is a time of happiness and giving. How about you, Tsukimori? Why don't you find something that would make you happy this Christmas?"

"I don't need it." Len coldly replied. He turned his gaze back at the window.

"_Something that would make me happy this Christmas? There's only one thing that would make me happy and that's…"_

He snapped out from his thinking when Kahoko's head suddenly fell on his shoulder. She's asleep. He was about to arrange her position to lean her head more when Ryoutarou moved her head to his shoulder instead.

"Ice cube might get irritated." He said to Len as he glared at him. Len glared back. It was like; the snow can melt from Len's boiling blood.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~At The Fuyuumi Villa~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After traveling, they finally arrived at the villa.

"Sugoi! It's so big!" Kahoko examined the place from bottom to top.

"S-shall we go inside?" Fuyuumi spoke shyly.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Amou Nami led the way like she owned the place.

"I smell something delicious…" Kazuki inhaled the air, rubbing his stomach as he stepped inside.

"Ano… Mrs. Kobayashi cooked something for us…" the bashful girl said again.

"That's good then! Let's eat first." They made their way through the dinning room.

"I'm gonna stay in a room. Where can I fuyyumi-san?" Len asked which made the girl startled in fear.

'There… At the third door, senpai…" pointing to a room upstairs.

"Thank you."

"Me too… I'll take a rest for a while…" Shimizu sleepily said, gaining attention to the group. He soon followed Len upstairs.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.At The Living Room~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Night came, around 6 pm, they gathered around forming a circle, placing the delightful foods in the middle. The whole place was decorated with Christmas decors and colorful Christmas lights.

"Shall we play a Christmas game or sing a Christmas song first?" the blonde-haired girl, Nami, asked.

"Let's sing a Christmas song first to start the party!" Hihara who was about to grab a bun but was stopped by Tsuchiura.

"Okay, what song should we sing?"

"Um… What about the 'Christmas in our hearts'? It's my favorite." Kahoko suggested.

"Okay, Kaho! Everyone will sing, understood?"

"Hai!" they all chorused.

They began to sang out loud with joy and bliss.

**"Let's sing Merry Christmas and a happy holiday"**

**"This season may we never forget the love we have for Jesus"** | "Nah, you guys sing. I'll eat." Kazuki stopped, grabbing a food to eat.

**"Let him be the one to guide us as another New Year starts"** | "Oi Hihara-senpai! That's unfair!" Ryou said. "Fine, fine! I'll sing!" they continued singing until the last line.

**"And may the spirit of Christmas be always in our hearts"**

Ryoutarou and Hihara blasted out confetti after the song had finished. Their voices and laughter's echoed all over the huge place. Kahoko was having fun until something stopped her.

"Someone's missing…" she said, getting the attention of everyone.

"Tsukimori is not here." Tsuchiura said before drinking a wine.

"Tsukimori-kun should be here… I'll get him." She stood up and rushed to Len's room.

She quietly knocked at his door, careful not to disturb him. "Tsukimori-kun?" but no one responded. She turned the knob since it was not locked.

"Tsukimori-kun…? Are you here…?" still, no respond. She searched all over his room and lastly, to his balcony. She saw him down and outside the villa, in front of the frozen river not far away.

"_Why isn't he wearing a sweater or scarf? It's so cold outside… What's wrong with him?" _Kahoko went down to go outside.

"Hino, where are you going?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Tsukimori-kun is outside. I'm gonna get him." She opened the door and said before going outside.

"Okay." She left at once when she heard it.

Once I stepped outside, I slowly approach him, carrying something with me. From outside their noises and laughter can be heard clearly. Right now, they were singing the "Jingle Bells" song.

**"Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way"** | "Tsukimori-kun…"

**"Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh"** | "What are you doing here?" he asked with a cold tone, not looking at me.

**"Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way"** | "That is what I wanted to ask you. You should be having fun with us inside."

**"Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh"** | "Non-sense." He muttered.

"It's not. Let's go. They're waiting for us." Kahoko held his wrist but he heaved her hand away from his.

"You go have fun with them instead." Kahoko saw him pout so she threw a snowball at his face. He wiped off the snowball leaving his glaring face at Kahoko.

"Why you…!" he threw back.

Kahoko stood up and fought back, throwing another snowball. Len stood up as well to level her. He was about to throw another when she did it first. He made his snowball bigger and stronger and shot it directly on Kaho's face.

"Gah!" she lost her balance as she fell on her feet as the snowball hit her face.

Len looked down at her and laughed as hard as he could. She gazed up at him with the snowball still on her face, mesmerized by Len's laughter. His laughter is considered the most beautiful music in her ears which she doesn't hear often.

"Tsukimori-kun… you're laughing?" slowly, his laughter faded away as soon as he noticed.

"You laughed! I mean… I just made you laughed! Yatta!" she happily said while Len cleared his throat, embarrassed.

He returned to his current position before the snowball fight and he stared blankly at the frozen river. He covered his mouth with his hand. _"Why did I laugh…?"_

"Did you have fun, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked like she can read his mind but he didn't paid attention to her question.

Not knowingly, he nodded_. "Yes, I think that's it… When I'm with her, I'm having fun… This is the most memorable Christmas of mine yet…"_

"Really? I knew it! I wonder why?" Len turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"_Is she talking to herself or what?" _he thought. "What is it?"

"I'm wondering why I made you laugh this time…"

"_Why? Yes… why? Because you're a special person to me… You're the only person that can make me smile or laugh because you're the only person I loved in exceptions of my family."_

"You know what, Tsukimori-kun… Ever since then, I'm already aiming to make you laugh. I thought it was impossible but I did! I'm so happy!" he blushed, though his face felt hot, his body temperature is feeling cold. The atmosphere became colder to him and the snowball fight worsened it. But her smiles are the one giving warm to him in order to survive from the freezing cold.

Kahoko noticed his hand shivering. She stood up and pulled something off from the paper bad she was holding a while ago. It was a blue-colored jacket. She placed it on Len's followed by a hug from behind, over his shoulders.

"Good thing this jacket fits perfectly, isn't it?" he nodded as she tightened her grip once more.

The jacket made him warm, but her hug is all what he needed to keep him warmer. He held her arms, snaked around his neck.

"This jacket is my Christmas present to you. Sorry if it's just this. I can't think of anything more. It's how I show my thanks and gratitude for every good you've done to me this year, although I know this jacket is nothing compared to those. Merry Christmas, Tsukimori-kun."

"_So this is how Christmas felt? Every Christmas that had gone by, I didn't cared and just waited for it to end. But why do I have this feeling that I don't want this Christmas to end just yet? I wished its Christmas forever and we're like this forever. Because I'm afraid that if this Christmas ends, everything that's happening now will end as well._

_It's all I want for Christmas…_

_You are the only one I want for Christmas…_

_**I love you and Merry Christmas… Kahoko…**__"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Again, Merry Christmas to all from me and my bestfriend! :D**** like what I said, this is a two-chaptered story only. and the next chapter will be updated on January 1, 2011 as planned. I just want to write a Christmas fic... I don't even know if the story matches the theme... if it's not good, then I'll make the next one better :)_ Have fun celebrating your Christmas! and I have just one Christmas request..._**

_**please review... xD **_

_**and please no flamers...**_

**_NEXT CHAPTER: Akemashitte Omedetou! please read and review it also :)  
_**


	3. Chapter 2: Akemashitte Omedetou!

**A/N: **Hi! **Happy New Year guys!** :D Here's another story from me.. of course I had the help with my best friend.. '**Aya-chan's Assistant **P' hahahaha thanks nii-chan! :D anyway, if you found the summary too far from the story, please... just don't mind that summary xD my brain is gonna explode already like a firework xD hahaha! By the way, since I don't know what Kaho's nee-chan and nii-chan's names are, I decided to name her '**Kotoko Hino**' and '**Kikuko Hino**' as her nii-chan :)

**still... please read and review... :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don''t own La Corda D'oro/ Kin'iro no Koruda/ The Golden Strings

* * *

_title:_ **AKEMASHITTE OMEDETOU!**

_**-Flashback-**_

_After that long moment, Kahoko finally let go of Len and sat beside him._

"_It's getting cold. Shall we go inside now?" Kahoko asked. Len shook his head._

"_I don't want to go there. It's much peaceful here." Then he lent the half of his jacket to Kahoko's body as she moved closer to him. He gazed at her._

"_You know, Hino. I—"_

"_Kaho-chan, where are you?"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Len woke up from his thought as his violin made a creek sound.

"_That night could have been perfect, if only that annoying senpai didn't came looking for us." _He sighed as he put away his violin.

"_Perhaps maybe this New Year, I can spend it with her again."_

* * *

It was **New Year's Eve** and Len was about to go downstairs into the dining room for dinner when his phone suddenly rang. He grabbed his phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"A-Ano… T-Tsukimori-kun…" the caller spoke with her shaking voice.

"Hino?"

"H-hai… You see… um… If you haven't ate dinner yet, perhaps c-can you eat dinner here with us? With my family…" her invitation made his heart flatter.

"_Why did she suddenly invited me?"_

"Sure. At your house?" his did his best to calm his voice.

"Really? T-thanks… Actually it was…" she glanced at the person beside her before continuing.

"U-uh… Never mind! Yes, here at our house."

"Okay. I'll go there now. Bye."

"Bye…"

* * *

Kahoko put down the phone and faced the person beside her again.

"Please don't make me do that again, mom."

**_-Flashback-_**

_A while ago. Inside their kitchen._

"_Kaho, since it's New Year's Eve, why not invite Len-san for dinner?"_

"_I-I-I cannot do that!"_

"_And why?"_

"_I can't invite Tsukimori-kun. Why Tsukimori-kun of all people? You don't know him…"_

"_Eh? He seems to be a nice guy. You should invite him for me to know him well then."_

"_B-but..!"_

"_Awe… dear, please? Just this once…" It might be unusual for parents to plead on their daughters, but Kaho and her mom are always like this, and not even once, she wouldn't follow. She would always end up obeying it._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Her mother was smiling all the time. "I'm just helping you. Don't you like Len-san?"

"W-what are you saying, mom! Tsukimori-kun is just a friend…"

"Really? A different kind of friend?"

"Mom, stop that! I'm going to wait for Tsukimori-kun outisde."

"Okay. I'll prepare for your dinner-date." He mother teased again followed by a chuckle.

She blushed once more. "Mom!"

"Okay. Okay. Go now." Kahoko made her way outside.

She waited for minutes and minutes outside the cold road. She stood in front of their gate, watching every person that would pass by. She glanced to the right, then to the left. Until two flashing lights blurred her sight. The car owning those lights stopped in front of her and a blue-haired guy went out of the car then went towards her.

"Konbanwa, Tsukimori-kun…"

"Konbanwa."

"Sorry if this is all of a sudden… Mother really wanted you here…. Did I bothered you?

"I wouldn't come if I was bothered, right?"

"Uh… right… then please come in…" she walked inside. Len followed her.

"Good evening, Len-san." Mrs. Hino greeted.

"Good evening, Ma'am."

"Please, just call me obasan." She sweetly smiled.

"Hai. Obasan."

"Thank you for coming tonight. Is it okay for you to eat dinner here with us?"

"Hai."

"Fortunately, Kahoko's onii-chan and onee-chan will also arrive later, you could as well meet them."

'Hai."

"Um… I'll prepare the dinner now." She walked towards the dining room.

"I'll help you." Len uttered, following Kahoko.

"N-no, you don't have to!"

"I insist."

"Thank you, Len-san. Kahoko needs your help."

"What? Mom!"

"I'll be in the living room if you need me." Her mother said. All Kahoko could do was to heave a sigh.

Silence occupied the place. Mrs. Hino was peeking through the door as she watched the two. Kahoko was putting foods on bowls and serving plates while Len was setting the table. A light chuckle was heard from Kaho's mom as they glanced at her.

"Don't mind me, please continue on what you're doing. tee-hee." she chuckled while the two raised an eyebrow.

"Look, the doorbell's ringing. I'll answer it." she said as an excuse.

* * *

"Yes?" Mrs. Hino opened the door.

"Mom!"

"We're back!"

"Welcome home. Come in." Mrs. Hino opened the door wide.

"Where's Kahoko?" Kotoko Hino, Kaho's older sister asked.

"She's inside the dining room with-" their mother stopped.

"With?" Kikuko asked as he went straight to the dining room to find out who it was.

"Kahoko." he called.

"Onii-chan!" she paused from what she's doing and looked at him.

"Onii-chan?" Len turned to the person at the door. Kikuko glared at him.

"Who are you?"

"Ano, Onii-chan. He's Tsukimori Len-"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Not-" Len answered but then he cut himself off when he realized he was about to say _'not yet'_ instead of _'no'_.

"Not... I'm not..." Len continued not to get noticed.

"Did I just heard my little sister has a boyfriend now?" her sister showed herself.

"Onee-chan!" she gave her sister a big smile. "Actually, he's not my boyfriend. This is Tsukimori Len." she turned to Len. "Tsukimori-kun, they're my onii-chan and onee-chan."

Len bowed. "Yoroshiku."

"Hmph. Don't think we'll give our little sister to you that easy." he threw a glare at Len as Len glared back.

"What are you saying?"

"Kikuko, stop that." Kotoko put a hand on his shoulder then sat on a vacant chair.

"Whatever." they all sat and started eating.

The table was for 6 people. Len was seated beside Kahoko then beside her is their mother. Kikuko was in front of Len and was glaring at him the whole time, while Kotoko was in front of Kaho.

"Sheesh, What an over-protective brother." Len mumbled silently pertaining to Kaho's onii-chan as he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

"I heard that. Why are you here anyway?"

Kahoko looked at her mother.

"Now, now... I invited Len-san to celebrate this New Year's Eve with us." Mrs. Hino spoke.

"Anyway," she continued. "Tomorrow, we'll have a family bonding at the amusement park and watch fireworks display, would you like to come with us, Len-san?" All eyes transferred to Len as he glanced at them one by one.

Kikuko interfered. "Why should he come-"

"Sure." Len silenced Kikuko with his reply.

"But we're bothering Tsukimori-kun enough..."

"I said sure."

"Good. I'll tell you the meeting place and time later, Len-san." he nodded.

* * *

After eating. At the living room.

Len was seating at the couch when Kikuko sat beside him, holding an orange-haired cat.

"Look at my cat! Isn't he cute?"

"Cute? Tch. Disgusting."

"Oh come on... It's cute..." he held his cat closer to Len.

"Get that away from me!"

"Why? You two look identical."

"We're not! Get that away, I hate cats!"

"Awe... Lenny the cat... hey! can I call you 'Lenny the cat' instead?"

"No!"

"Lenny the cat, my cat likes you!"

'Stop calling me that!" Kahoko cannot help herself but to laugh.

"What's funny?" they both asked in unison.

"Nothing." she stopped laughing. Len stood up.

"Where are you going, Lenny the cat?"

"I'm going home."

"You're leaving already, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yes. It's already late."

"Okay then."

"Did Lenny the cat got pissed off?"

"No. The name's Len. Stop calling me ridiculous nicknames."

"Goodbye, Lenny the cat! See you tomorrow!" Len froze when he remembered they will still meet tomorrow. He messed his hair in frustration.

"See you tomorrow, Len-san. Thanks for coming."

"Bye, Len-kun!" her sister said from the kitchen.

"Hai. I'll take my leave now." Kahoko followed him outside.

'Ano... Tsukimori-kun... thank you for coming and... are you sure you're coming tomorrow too?"

"Yes. I'm leaving now. Goodbye, Hino." he made his way towards his car as Kahoko waved at him.

"Goodbye!"

* * *

The next morning. January 1. The start of the New Year.

Len was on his way to the said place. He decided not to bring his car and walked instead.

Once he got there, A redhead girl spotted his sight. But he stopped when he saw she was with another guy. The guy he hates the most, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou.

He hid somewhere he was sure he couldn't be seen. They kept on talking and talking to each other for minutes. They were laughing and it looks like she was more having fun when she was with him. He was about to take his leave until he noticed Tsuchiura was leaving.

Once he was gone, Len showed himself and pretended that he just arrived. He wore his cold and impassive look again.

"Tsukimori-kun!" she smiled at him but his expression didn't changed a bit nor he didn't say a word.

"What's wrong, Tsukimori-kun?" Len just shook his head.

"Yo! Lenny the cat! So you're already here?" Len didn't reacted.

"Len-san, Good thing you came." he nodded.

Kotoko noticed him too. "Is there a problem, Len-kun?" Again, he just shook his head.

They started roaming the place. Len and Kahoko were walking ahead of them, while her family were just watching them.

Until Len decided to open his mouth.

"Lately, I met Tsuchiura on the way home and he was with you awhile ago, why?"

"Oh, that? Actually, Tsuchiura-kun was on his way home when I saw him."

"Hm? What was he doing here before you came in?"

"He was on his date." she grinned.

"Date with who?"

"Didn't you know? He was dating Mori-san of your class already."

"Really? I thought..."

'Hm?" she smiled and looked at him. Len shook his head.

"Never mind."

Kahoko glanced at their back but saw no one. "Huh? Where did they go?"

"Must have gone on themselves. Let's just meet them at the place where we will watch the fireworks." Kahoko nodded.

* * *

They sat on the grassy ground. It took them minutes before they broke the silence.

"Hino." he spoke.

"Yes?" she asked, gazing at the sky.

"There is something I've been planning to say."

"What is it?" she faced him

"I was about to say this too on that Christmas night, but Hihara-senpai suddenly showed up." he paused before continuing.

"Hino... I like you... no... I love you, Kahoko." Kahoko blushed hard as she covered her gaping mouth.

Len got a silver necklace with a G-clef pendant and wore it on Kahoko.

"Even if you won't acknowledge my feelings, please keep that necklace as my gift."

"I love you too, Len..." she whispered that only he had heard. He blushed as well.

Len slowly leaned closer to her but her phone suddenly rang. He let her answered it first.

"Hello?"

"Kaho, where are you and Len-san?"

"Um... We're here at the riverbank already." the surroundings were a bit noisy. Her conversation with her mother were unclear since she can hear the noises on the phone and around her more. But what's weird is that, what she hears around her is what she also hears on the phone. She put it down for a while and whispered to Len.

"They've been here all the time."

"What?" He frowned. He thought it was a good thing he hasn't done _it_ yet.

"Mom! Onii-chan! Onee-chan! I know you're there, come out!" they appeared at their left side, hiding behind a tree. They stood up.

"Sorry if we eavesdropped, dear."

"Yeah. I never thought Lenny the cat is a man to suddenly blurt out his feelings for my cute little sister."

'So, is he your boyfriend now?" Kotoko asked as Len and Kaho blushed.

"Is that a yes?"

"What? I cannot accept that!" Kikuko shouted, the two looked at him with a worried face.

"Just kidding." he walked closer to Len and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the family then." Len smiled at him.

Their mother grinned at Kahoko. "My instincts were true after all." Kaho heaved a sigh.

Fireworks started to blast into the sky. They sat into the ground to watched the fireworks display.

Len and Kahoko distanced from them and went somewhere they aren't seen. They were holding hands as they watched the fireworks blasting into the sky.

"Kahoko..."

"Nani?"

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year too, Len..."

"I love you..."

"I-I-I love you t-too..." Len leaned closer to her then pressed his lips against her's while the last, biggest and most colorful heart-shaped like firework blew out.

**-FINISH- :D**

* * *

**A/N:** um... If you think it isn't good then so do I... *sigh* this is kind of a rush, so please review and tell me what you think... onegai?

oh and yeah, thanks for the friends that I met here in this 2010 :) and for always supporting :) Hontou ni Arigatou! :D

**Neko Meow**, **Lenandkahoko4ever**, **FrozenRoseLady**, **Nebhat04**,** Athena Angelique-Hime.** who else? If there's someone I forgot to mention means I forgot your penname xD

to** Aya-chan's Assistant P**, you still have lots of works to do in the next year xD hahaha just kidding... i'm looking forward to the next fic that i'll write with your help :D

and thanks to the reviewers also. Aya-chan is really thankful xD

sore jaa... **please leave a review!** :D

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**


End file.
